


Because it all led me here to you

by trash_of_many_fandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex wears skirts and makeup, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Babygirl - Freeform, Bottom Alex, F/F, F/M, Feminine Laf, Gen, He bakes for Laf, Herc is a teddy bear, I made one, I wanted a soulmate au with everyone so, I was like, John is a supportive bf, John loves it, Lams - Freeform, Leeburr - Freeform, M/M, MARIA AND ELIZA ARE PERF, Marliza, Multi, Oops this is v smutty, Philgeorges, So close to making Alex trans buttttttttt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sub Eliza, The Gangs All Here, This is v pure, Thomas is a Good Guy, Trans James Madison, Trans Male Character, Woops, Wow, jeffmads - Freeform, mullette, so soft, ugh i dont want to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_of_many_fandoms/pseuds/trash_of_many_fandoms
Summary: Ohhhh my god kill me





	Because it all led me here to you

       Everyone had a soulmate. It was a rule. Even if it wasn't as a lover, you had a soulmate. You had a band...like a tattoo..around your wrist. Only you and your soulmate could see it. That's how you knew.

       James wasn't an optimistic person. He was 19 and had been looking for his soulmate for years, and at this point, had given up. For a long time, he had accepted that he didn't have a soulmate. Until one day, he was walking on campus when he saw him. He saw the band- the same purple and blue band curling around another person’s wrist. His heart stopped. Could this be it? Was it possible that he did have a soulmate? He came back to reality and walked toward him.

       He looked up. “He-Hello!” The man stopped and looked down at James with an amused glance. “Hello..and who might you be?” James’s face got red. _‘Oh god he’s hot..’_ “J-James and..I..um..I-I’m your soulm-mate..” He held up his wrist and the person gasped. He grabbed James’s wrist and brought it to his face. “Oh my.. You’re even more beautiful than I imagined..” He looked at James and smiled lovingly. James smiled and hid his face in his hands. “I’m Thomas by the way.” James smiled and tried the name out. ‘Thomas’... “Thomas..” The taller man looked down “Yes?” “Can.. um.. Can I k-kiss you..?” Thomas smiles and takes one of James’s hands. “Why don’t we go somewhere more... Private..?” James looked up red in the face and nodded excitedly.

  
       Thomas took James’s hand and led them to an empty classroom. “No one’s in here this period..” James squeezed Thomas’s hand and looked up at him. “Tommy..” The taller man looked down. “Hmm?” James flushed and he looked down. “I.. I-I’m trans..” James looked back up at Thomas “I-If you want to l-leave that’s ok-kay..” Thomas frowned. “No.. no… baby..” He picked James up by the hips and let him wrap his legs around his waist. “Baby..” He rubbed his hands down James’s thighs and squeezed them, making James squeak. “I got so lucky. Look at you...Beautiful..” James’s face got even more red (if that was even possible) and he whimpered, looking down. “I’m n-not... I’m..s-so..so gross..” James tensed his shoulders and closed in on himself.

       Thomas frowned and brought them both over to an empty desk, sitting James on it. “You are incredible James.. One of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen..” James looks at Thomas with an open mouth, moving but no words coming out. Thomas whispers close to his ear. "I'm obsessed.... with your curves.... and ass... and big thighs.... stretch marks....,” Thomas squeezes and pinches up James’s thighs making him moan weakly “I wanna see you baby..” James nods and pushes at Thomas, whining needily. “P-pants-- pants off..n-now.” Thomas chuckled hotly and started unbuttoning James’s pants. “Needy much?” James nodded looking up at him with lidded eyes. “Touch-ch me p-please..” The taller man breathed out and sunk down to James’s naked thighs, kissing and sucking on them. James whined and brought a hand up to his mouth, muffling his moans with a sweater sleeve. Thomas bit down gently and ran his tongue over the inside of James’s thighs, tracing his stretch marks. “You taste so good baby boy..” James whined, acknowledging Thomas. “I- P-papa..” Thomas stopped sucking and looked up at James, smirking. “‘Papa’, huh..?” James’s face turned a dark shade of red as he looked down. “I- I don’t h-have to c-call you th-that..” Thomas hummed and went back to sucking again. “Don’t worry... I like it baby boy..”

       Thomas bit and kissed and sucked his way up James’s thighs. James made small _‘ah’_ noises and moaned breathily. When Thomas made it all the way to the top he kissed James’s pussy, teasing him. “Spread your legs baby..” He rubbed small circles in James’s thigh with his thumb. “I wanna eat you out…” James does as told, moaning when Thomas leans forward and starts sucking on his clit, fucking his tongue in and out of him. “Oh..oh..p-papa..” James tangles his hands into Thomas’s hair and wraps his thighs around his head, pulling him closer. Thomas breathes in and laps at James’s clit, pulling back the skin so the most sensitive part was exposed. James gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head as he bucked his hips into Thomas’s face. “Tommy..I..s-so close..” Thomas groaned and put his mouth over James’s entrance, sucking hard. He wanted to taste him. James’s thighs trembled as he came hard, screaming in pleasure. Thomas lapped at James, drinking up his juices hungrily. James trembled, oversensitivity kicking in. “T-Thomas... S-sensitive…” He pulled the taller man up, kissing him, tasting himself. “I love you..” Thomas smiled and kissed James again, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh my god kill me


End file.
